Solo consecuencias
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: La primera vez que se besan es solo una prueba.La segunda es tan solo una verificación de la segunda, un modo de asegurarse de que no lo han soñado. ¿Las demás? Solo consecuencias. Hotchner/Strauss OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Como todas sabemos, excepto la idea del fic, los personajes son todos de Criminal Minds.

**Titulo:** Solo consecuencias

**Summary: **La primera vez que se besan es solo una prueba, por que lo quieran o no, siempre han tenido dentro esa duda del `¿Y que pasaría si...?´. La segunda es solo una verificación de la primera, un modo de asegurarse de que no lo han soñado. ¿Las siguientes? Solo consecuencias.

**Pairing:** Hotch/Strauss

**Duración:** One Shot

**Género**: Romance/Drama

**Advertencias**: Hay Spoliers de la segunda temporada, de cuando Strauss quiere echar a Hotch de la UAC.

**Nota**: Para los soñadores que nunca verán esto cumplido.

**SOLO CONSEQUENCIAS**

Está muy harto de oírla. Está hasta la coronilla de escuchar todos sus defectos de la boca de Strauss, mientras ella escribe un informe y el busca a su paciencia desesperadamente. Dios, como siga así, estallará.

Lo que no se esperaba era eso. Un beso. Que será contraprudente, inmoral y totalmente loca, pero sin duda es la manera más efectiva de callarle la boca. Y durante un segundo recupera su cordura y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, así que se separa con la misma rapidez con la que sus labios se unieron, y sin murmurar si quiera unas palabras de disculpa (en parte por que no, no siente lo que ha hecho, y en parte por que ella está tan conmocionada con el tema que probablemente ni se dará cuenta de que le dirige la palabra) sale por la puerta.

***

Está en su despacho, el mismo en que Hotch la ha besado, aún conmocionada. No se puede creer que el que ella considera su peor enemigo (E-N-E-M-I-G-O) la haya besado. ¿Se habrá quedado dormida y habrá sido todo un sueño? La verdad es que no tiene ni la más remota idea, así que sigue con el informe, teniendo esa sensación odiosa de la incertidumbre.

Cuando acaba de escribir el dichoso informe está cansada e irritada por la mencionada sensación. Se mira en el espejo y se da cuenta de algo que, de no haberse mirado, hubiese pasado por alto: tiene la hombrera de la blusa arrugada (ella _nunca_ lleva la blusa arrugada, sea en el hombro u otro lugar), y cae en que es justo el sitio de donde Hotch la agarró para besarla.

Y se decide. Besarla había sido una idea loca e imprudente. Ahora la loca e imprudente iba a ser ella, y Hotch pronto lo sabrá.

***

Se muerde el labio nerviosamente teniendo la certeza de que van a despedirle en poco, muy poquito tiempo. Tal vez incluso reciba la notificación ese mismo día. Oye unos golpes en su puerte y se levanta para abrir, y al hacerlo se queda patidifuso, por que la que está al otro lado de la puerta no es otra que Erin Strauss.

Lo primero que le dice es `he terminado el informe´, y luego le empuja hacía dentro del despacho. Hotch no para de alucinar ni un segundo, pero no impide que ella le empuje hacía atrás, cierre la puerta tras de sí, y siga empujándole hasta dejarle contra la pared. Y cuando se besan, esta vez es distinto. Por que son unos labios que ya han probado antes pero que no dejan de serles desconocidos.

***

Hotch no sabe lo que pasará mañana, no sabe si en un futuro no tan lejano, se arrepentirá de lo que está haciendo; lo único que sabe ahora es que está besando a Erin Strauss, y joder, se siente bien. Tan bien que le rodea la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano la toma de la mejilla.

Erin sabe que es poco profesional besarse con un empleado suyo, pero le da igual. Joder, es poco profesional -más que eso, inmoral- besarse con un emplead suyo -su `enemigo´-. No le importa. No le importa si va a arrepentirse, tampoco si al final le despedirá (y como siga besándola _así_, duda mucho que lo haga). En ese momento solo le importa Hotchner, sus labios unidos y todo lo que va a seguir.

***

Lo que sigue a esa primera noche va más allá de una simple _prueba_ y de una simple _verificación_. Por que son besos furtivos y noches pasión alocadas, que no deberían estar ahí, pero que les da igual: ellos lo hacen. Pasarse las reglas por el forro, quiero decir. No es la primera vez que lo hace Hotch, pero ella sí, y descubre por que tantos agentes lo hacen: por que es excitante. Y punto.

Por que él es algo más que un alma dolorida, y ella es algo más que pasión escondida en el alma. Por que quizá es una especia de mutua consolación, y ninguno se da cuenta, y es que las consecuencias de aquel primer beso han ido a más. Oh, si, muchísimo más.

Y será una infracción, una falta total a las reglas, pero les da igual, por que desde el momento en que sus labios de tocaron estuvieron condenados a seguir adelante.

***

Erin lo piensa, un día. Piensa en su matrimonio, sus hijos. Al mismo tiempo también deduce que es mejor esperar a última hora, cuando ya ninguno de los dos tiene escapatoria del otro, ni tampoco ganas de escaparse.

Y es extraño.

Es extraño por que Hotch es cálido. Fue cálido en ese primer beso, también en la mutua verificación, y probablemente lo será siempre. Piensa también que lo suyo es tan solo una consecuencia más.

Sí, por que la primera vez que se besaron era solo una prueba, por que lo quisieran o no, siempre habían tenido dentro esa duda del `¿Y que pasaría si...?´. La segunda era solo una verificación de la primera, un modo de asegurarse de que no lo habían soñado. ¿Las siguientes? Solo eran consecuencias.

Consecuencias de un acto desesperado, que acaba con una relación extraoficial. Consecuencias, sí. Consecuencias.

Y no hay nada más que rascar.

**· Romeo y Julieta, acto II: **_Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triumfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz._


End file.
